


"I will show you who the real fucking alpha is."

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi like pains, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, BoyxBoy, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Feminization, Flogging, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masochism, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Size Difference, Small Penis, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, UNHOLY, Vibrators, You will see why, blowjob, but it’s too much, cockslut, cumslut, its con at the end, masochistic Akaashi, read to find out why, sadistic Bokuto, theres a lot more, there’s a lot of sex, two bottom one top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Part two of"Still moaning his name even though you got another man's cock inside you."Really really intense threesome.Get holy water prepared! Please! Forgive me Jesus.There are some non-con elements but it is consensualIf you are triggered please be awareThe last title cringed me so I changed it
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 33
Kudos: 394
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch)





	"I will show you who the real fucking alpha is."

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!  
> This took me all day to write, my mind is dirty.  
> This is what I’m doing in quarantine 
> 
> Btw it’s not edited so just ignore spelling, grammar and punctuation. Its a bit messy

Getting too homesick, Bokuto decides to go home, it's not like he needed to stay in the country any longer, he's got the ring. Throughout the flight home, his stomach made twists and turns, going through it's own turbulence, stupid thought invaded his mind 'What if Akaashi doesn't love me?' or 'Am I good enough for him?' Little did he know that his little omega is currently being tortured by his trusted best friend. 

When he arrives home, it is silent, usually when Kuroo is here it's loud and chaotic. Hanging his jacket up and placing his luggage in the front room, he calls out their names. No response.  
"They must be out." He mutters to himself, heading up to his bedroom. It was a long flight. 

"Kuroo- stop it! I don't want to be with you!" Akaashi shouts slapping the alpha away.  
"Come on Akaashi, I know your omega cunt loves my cock." Kuroo whispers in the omega's ear, licking the earlobe and sucking under the ear. He radiates his alpha pheromones making the omega fall under his spell. Kuroo's tongue travels down to the vulnerable omega, licking his chest, giving him dirty dark spots (forgetting that his friend will see) and playing with his swollen nipples.  
"Your nipples have become so feminine, I've been training you so well to become my bitch." Each touch sent shivers down the omega's back, his nipples have become so delicate and sensitive that even a little graze made him moan.  
"Sto-nghhh stop it!" Akaashi pleads trying his best not to moan at the teasing touches. "I only-nnnghh lov-lov..."  
"Cock? You only love cock? Oh I know that already." Kuroo chuckles, loving how Akaashi is easily humiliated, whining and begging for him to stop but then pleading him for a release.  
"I only love Bokuto'a cock! Not your fucking small cock!" Akaashi yells at the cocky raven, spitting on his face, furious Kuroo grips the omega's face.  
"You disobedient little shit!" He yells, closing the gap between them and capturing the omega's unresponsive lips. Forcefully edging his tongue in, trying to deepen the unwanted kiss. He pulls away he licks his bottom lip, biting on it and sucking the blood from it. "Bokuto isn't here. I'm here. You really think he would want you after you've been used by another man. A slut will always be a slut, nothing changes." 

Walking to his bed room, Bokuto hears strange noises.  
"Fucker is watching porn in my room!" Bokuto mumbles, holding the bridge of his noise, shaking his head in disappointment, sighing softly. "Kuroo how many times do I need to say my- what are you doing?!" Bokuto screams, his body temperature rising and his pheromones becoming unbalanced.  
"Shit." Kuroo curses, pulling his cock always from Akaashi's dribbling mouth. "He came onto me." He half lies, Akaashi is unable to look his boyfriend into the eyes.  
"Akaashi wouldn't do something like that!" Bokuto continues to shout, letting out more of his unique pheromones, his aura wasn't helping the poor omega settle down. "Explain yourself Kuroo!" The grey-haired tackles the alpha, gripping his throat. Kuroo attempts to fight his back but he is too weak.  
"Dude calm down! Fuck-" He chokes out, gripping on his wrist in triumph to stop him from strangling him.  
"Bokuto, clam down." Akaashi softly speaks, trying to tame the beast. His pheromones are getting out of control, it is even making Kuroo, an alpha, feel uneasy and weak.  
"Get off me you weirdo!" Kuroo shouts, frighted at the feeling of vulnerability. "Why do I feel like this?" He huffs out, sweat drenching his body. "What have you done to me?" He calmly asks, trying not to anger the Alpha even more.  
"I'm the one who should be asking questions." Bokuto whispers, getting off of him and walking over to the dresser, he pulls out rope. Kuroo attempted to make a run but Koutarou is just animalistic with his strength. He ties his hands to the desk table's leg, so he is unable to escape. 

Glaring at the tied alpha, he smirks cockily.  
"I will show you who the real fucking alpha is." Bokuto grasps Akaashi's collar and captures his lips into his. Deepening it, savouring the taste of his omega. Glancing to the side to see if his friend is watching, smirking when he sees him get excited. He sticks his tongue into his mouth, battling with his omega's soft tongue, Akaashi allows Bokuto to invade his mouth, allowing his tongue to thrust in and out of his mouth. Using it like it's another whorish hole. Pulling away, the raven omega whines, wanting to taste more. Whining more when he realises he can't touch his alpha due to the restraints, he looks pleadingly at his alpha but he just smirks.  
"You've been naughty Akaashi, be a good boy for me and I might not punish you." Bokuto licks over his nipples, gently tugging at them with his teeth and hand. With his finger tips his pushes them inward, giving the omega torturous pleasure. "Your nipples have become whorish like you." Bokuto slurs, looking down at the omega with lustful, glowing golden eyes. Kuroo's eyes are fixated on the alpha's skilful, manipulative tongue, he is memorised by how Bokuto has so much power of the disobedient omega. All the omega is doing is whining, pleading and agreeing to everything he mutters.  
"You're mine? Tell Kuroo over there who's your alpha and tell him who's cock you love." Bokuto demands, placing hickey's down the omega's torso, leaving redder, darker and more permanent marks. Akaashi's face is a feverish red filled with bliss, something the raven alpha never saw even when he was fucking him during his heat. "Come on Akaashi. Little boy tell him. Look at him. Not at me, come on my little omega." Kuroo looks at his once best friend in fear, he never thought he could be so menacing and evil. Boktuo lifts Keiji's trembling legs, placing his knees on his shoulders.  
"I only-ahhhh Bokut-doing?" Akaashi screams feeling the man's tongue touch his twitching hole, using the end of his tongue to stimulate pleasure by circling his tongue around the rim. Dipping it in a few times, not going deep enough to give him the pleasure he wants.  
"Are you disobeying me Akaashi or don't you love my cock? You want his cock in you?" Bokuto grips his thighs in a tightly, harsh enough to leave bruises. Getting angry, he allows out more of his pheromones, Kuroo's body yet again reacted to the smell.  
"I'm sorry- I on-I can't say it -nghhh whe-when you d-d-do ahhh that nghhh!" Akaashi moans, squeezing his thighs together, squishing the alpha's head between his thick thighs. Boktuo gently kisses his hole, licking up and down the rim. The sweet juices are too hard to resist. He shoves his tongue in, he stares up at the whining, drooling, mindless omega with a warning glare.  
"I only-only love my alpah-ahah cock! I'm-I'm-mmmhmmm his!" Akaashi finally moans out, Bokuto still didn't stop torturing his arse and allowing out his curses pheromones.  
"Stop it Bokuto!" Kuroo shouts, his body become in weak and frail, his arse oozes out lubricant like an omega. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! But please stop using your pheromones." Kuroo cries, begging him looking down ashamed at his throbbing erection and the puddle of juices underneath his arse from his twitching hole.  
"Has my alpha friend turned into a omega bitch?" Bokuto laughs, removing himself from Akaashi thigh prison, even though he wishes to be there forever. 

Crouching down to his friend level, he tilts his head compelling him to look him in his golden eyes. The raven alpha's eyes are half-lidded, completely under a spell and pleading.  
"Look at the mess you made Kuroo." Bokuto teases, moving his hand down the alpha's arse to feel how wet he really is. "Fuck- you're wetter than an omega slut." Bokuto chuckles, loving the look on his friend's face, how it pleaded to fucked and used. His hair being dampened by the sweat, falls over his eyes.  
"Nghh-ahhah Boktuo- st-op!" Kuroo moans out as he feels his friend's thick, long finger slowly enter his soaking hole. Thrusting in and out at a slow pace, so he could feel everything. To feel how he hole clenches around the tips of his fingers as he moves them out, to feel the skill of a real alpha's fingers caressing his soft, soaking walks.  
"You hole seems to be enjoying it. I'm not going to stop." The grey-haired whispers in his ear, fastening his pace up, Kuroo head falls on Koutarou'a shoulder. He bites into his shoulder to ease the pleasure he feels, but it's not use as he feels the alpha massage his prostate.  
"Nghhh-mmmh ahaha!" Kuroo muffles out a moan.  
"Koutarou!" Akaashi shouts, getting jealous. Bokuto glances at his beloved as he shoves his tongue into the mindless alpha, kissing him harshly causing drool to seep from the sides. He watches the omega become flustered and envious as he pleasures the alpha. Playing with his nipples, marking up his neck and fingering his soft unused hole. Taking out his fingers he starts to touch around the hole, teasing the entrance. Adding pressure but not enough for the tips to enter him.  
"Bokut-ahh nghh!" Kuroo moans moving his hips down to fuck himself on his fingers, moving them up and down and moaning whorishly as he fingers made scissor movements inside, feeling up the walls.  
"I'm bored." Bokuto pulls out his fingers and stands up, both Kuroo and Akaashi sir there awaiting on what the alpha is going to do next. "You taste sweet." The grey-haired licks his fingers, humming at the taste. "What should I do next?" He mutters to himself, looking at the two pleading sluts, frowning at them mockingly. 

Smiling brightly, he unties the trembling, whining Kuroo from the table and carries him over to the bed. Tying his hands to the bed frame.  
"Both of you are going to be my bitches." The alpha announces, stroking their faces softly. "But there's only one cock, so bare with me." Before getting on the bed, he grabs a variety of toys to play with: vibrators, nipple clamps, two blindfolds and a flogger. Licking Kuroo's sensitive nipple he places on of the clamps on it.  
"Nghh s-Ahh sto-" He moans out oozing more of his sweet juices out. Bokuto does the same thing to his omega, torturing his nipple with licks and kisses before he connects the two with the clamps. The little change dangling between the two delusional men. Both let out a sudden gasp of pleasure as the clamps start to make a small, teasing vibration, sending shock waves through both their bodies.  
"Nghhhh alpha please!" Both moan of trying to touch the man towering over them, the rope and cuffs restraining them from doing so. "Fuck me! Fuck- ahhh this feels so good ~" Akaashi moans, closing his legs so he could thigh fuck himself. Moving his dick along his thick, hairless thighs. Bokuto watches in amazement. Kuroo follows his movements, crying out in pleasure as well. Akaashi's moans filled the rooms as he small omega cock leaked out precum all over his thighs, making it easier for him to fasten the pace. Feeling sorry for the two struggling men, Koutarou spreads their legs apart and starts to tease their leaking holes.  
"Look at my beautiful omegas." He coos, watching them both become delirious from the vibrations and his fingers. In unison he shoves them in, fucking both their leaking holes with his fingers. Kissing Akaashi, he massages their prostates, adding an unbearable pressure. Both the boy's thick thighs imprison his hands. "I know you want me in you that badly, but I won't be able to pleasure you if my hands are like this, my little omegas." The alpha shoots the two whorish men a warning glare.  
"I-nghh no-not-ahh Bokuto-an-an omega!" Kuroo pants out, clenching his hands into fists to calm down the immense pleasure.  
"Your hole is eating up my fingers like a whorish, needy in heat omega. Your walls are begging to be painted with my semen." He removes his fingers from both of their holes, giving their arses a couple of snacks which made them cry out.  
"H-Hit me-me har-harder!" Akaashi masochistically moans. Moaning at the lovely stinging sensation and the harshness of his smacks.  
"My little masochist. You want more?" Akaashi nods eagerly, pleading looking at him. He grabs the flogger from the bedside table and rubs it against his omega's smooth, welting and reddening skin, tormenting the omega. The overstimulated alpha watches the omega beg and plead with drool exiting his mouth, Kuroo gives him a sloppy kiss. Akaashi response to the kiss, whining into it. Moaning as he feels Kuroo suck on his tongue, both of the bottom look up to their alpha as they battled with their tongues. Giving him the best expression possible, making his raging boner throb even harder as he hears them moan his title and beg. Aggressively Bokuto brings down the flogger, jolting a beautiful, stimulating pleasure Akaashi has been waiting for.  
"Nghhh Alpha more-ahhh Kuroo kiss me-" Keiji whorishly demands, capturing the raven's lips instantly.  
"You're such a good boy for me Keiji. My little omega is such a whore." Bokuto sweetly praises, smacking the flogger even harder down on him. "Kuroo you're being a good boy too. You deserve a reward." Bokuto grabs the vibrator, he press it against his entrance. Turning it on, teasingly rubbing it up and down his entrance.  
"Alph-ahhh pu-put It in me-me!" He implores, moving his hips down to try and penetrate himself, wanting his walls to feel the vibrations. Wanting to be full again. In one go, Bokuto shoves It in him, leaving it there to torture his prostate.  
"Nghhh fuck me fuck-alpha I'm-alpha!" Kuroo cums all over his chest from the feeling of his prostate being massaged, he looks away embarrassed.  
"You call yourself an alpha. You just cam from your cunt. That is so cute." Bokuto psychotically coos, like he praises a cat for being cute.  
"Ta-ke i-t ou-ahhh oh oh fuck!" Tetsurou whines, feeling his dick become hard again. His body feels hot as his prostate gets continuously tortured, his moans fill Bokuto's ear alongside the omega's, it is pure heaven for the alpha. Kuroo turns his head to see the omega, his body is covered in welts and bruises and bite marks, it looked un pleasing but the omega still begged for more. Boktuo brought his lips down to his thighs still hitting him with the flogger, the omega couldn't get enough of the beautiful pain. A huge whine escapes the omega's swollen bloody lips as he feels the alpha bite down tremendously hard on his thigh, drawing blood. He licks the blood away, loving the taste.  
"I missed how you tasted baby boy." Bokuto sadistically grins, continuing to suck from the bloody spot. Trying to draw out every last drop. Akaashi through his head back against the head board.  
"Drink up-up alpha! Mmhhh fuck- yeah I wa-want your cock!" Keiji moans, shutting his eyes to make his body sensitive to the excruciating pain. Kuroo on the other hand is completely losing it, the vibrations are no stop, they continue to torture him. His body fills limp, his mouth unable to close because of his never ending moaning, drool dripping from his mouth, falling down on his nipples giving his added pleasure.  
"Nghhh fu-fuck! Mghhh nghh Alpha! I'm g-" He cums again, pathetically.  
"I'm turning you into such a good bitch." Bokuto smiles, blood covering his lips and chin. Kuroo looks away frightened, he never knew his friend was this sadistic. He would have never done what he did if he knew, he seemed so innocent and reckless, but he the total opposite.  
"Still cumming from just your arse? Thats not very alpha of you. I thought your were an alpha Kuroo. But you're just an omega bitch." Bokuto teases again, he knows his pheromones are unique to any other alpha's, his ones can manipulate any species and make them wet and horny. It is truly a curse.  
"Don't worry, I won't suck your blood. I only love Akaashi's blood." He reassures, oddly that calmed the mindless alpha.  
"We need to pleasure you too alpha! This is unfair!" Keiji shouts looking down at the visible, extremely hard cock which is encaged in his suit trousers. "You can put your cock in me alpha!" The omega offers spreading his legs wider for his alpha.  
"N-n-no I want alpha's cock!" Both the bitchy bottom fight, getting a little irritated Bokuto turns up the vibrations on the nipples. Causing both of them to moan. 

As the bottoms moan and plead, leak and drool, Bokuto gradually takes off his clothes, folding them neatly on the side, making sure they don't crease. Agonisingly slow, he walks over to the bed, spreading the boys apart to get in between them. Sitting up on his knees, so his cock is levelled with their faces. Kuroo's eyes widen at his length, making him insecure about his size, how does Keiji deal with his cock. It must be around 10 inches. He's 7 but there's a huge difference, sadly Keiji is the smallest with 4 inches. Akaashi is the first to respond, kissing his huge vein on the side of his cock. Kissing progressively upward till his lips find their way to his tip, capturing it in his mouth.  
"Kuroo you said you wanted alpha's cock." Koutarou mentions, he tangles his fingers in the raven locks and the other hand opening his mouth and pulling out his smooth, red tongue.  
"Lick it. Copy Akaashi if you need to." Kuroo wraps his lips around the side of his cock, sucking gently on it. “Stick your tongues out and put them together.” They both obey his demand, putting their tongues together. Bokuto separates their tongues as the head of his cock slide through them. Using their tongues as if it was another hole. He thrusts back and forth, moaning at the wonderful sensation.  
"Fuck baby boys. You're doing so well." Bokuto praises, stroking both their head. The omega takes his cock all the way in his mouth. "Fuck." He moans, feeling Akaashi's throat gulp down his dick. Drinking up all the juices, he pulls off to give Kuroo his turn. Kuroo looks up at the alpha unknowingly, frighten at the size, he gulps.  
"Alpha-Alpha-ah can-you-you un-untie me-me so I can-shit nghh hell Kuroo?" Akaashi ask, rattling the cuffs, Bokuto nods and undies him. Kissing his wrist gently as he takes them out. Keiji intertwines his fingers into the black damp locks.  
"C-Come on-on Kur-Kuroo. You-ahhh nghh getting~ ner-nervous even though you-ahhh You did this to m-me?" Akaashi teases, he violently pushes Kuroo's head down Bokuto's dick. He's only able to take a quarter of it, how cute!  
"Come on! Take my cock!" Bokuto thrusts deeper into his mouth, Kuroo's eyes begin to water as the air leaves his lungs. "Breathe through your nose, move your head up and down. Akaashi shouldn't be guiding you, you're a big boy." Kuroo listens for his words, breathing through his nose and shaking Akaashi's hand away. Feeling left out, Keiji brings his lips to Tetsurou's cock, capturing the leaking tip in his mouth. The stretch of clamps tugged at their nipples, making both of the bottoms drool. Drinking up all the cum, from the previous orgasms. Moaning at the taste, it is way more different and sweet than the last time he sucked his cock. Whilst Akaashi took his cock in his mouth, Kuroo followed his skilful movements. Kuroo relaxes his throat and pushes his head more forward. He moves his head back and forth. "Your mouth is just as wet as an omega's cunt." Bokuto chuckles, moving his hips in time with his movements. Sadistically, he stops the raven alpha's head, gripping the sides of his head and thrusting 3/4 of it in his mouth. Tears dropped from his eyes, feeling completely used and dirty from having his mouth fucked. Kuroo muffles a moan around his cock, his loud, pleasure filled screams incoherent from having his mouth filled as he dry orgasms, his thighs shivering from the sensation of having Akaashi wet mouth around his cock along with his nipples being played with by the vibrator and of course the vibrations on his prostate.  
"Such a good boy Akaashi. Showing our guest such good hospitality. Tell me how many times Kuroo fucked you Akaashi." He brings his fingers down to his dripping hole, putting to fingers inside him. Thrusting them ruthlessly in and out of him, Akaashi let out girlish, cute whines.  
"H-He fu-fucked nghhh fuck-ahh fuck! Alpha!" The navy blues eye boy cums, legs spasming, knees collapsing. Koutarou slaps his arse in warning, making him arch his arse up again.  
"You're both pathetic. Just cumming from your arse. I haven't even cum once. This is unfair." Bokuto pulls Kuroo off his cock, he unties the alpha, he gives his redden wrists also gentle kisses. He removes the clamps from their nipples, they both sigh from relief. 

"Lay on top of each other." Bokuto demands, getting off the bed. "Kuroo on the bottoms, Akaashi on the top. Hurry up!" Bokuto snaps his fingers, instantly the senseless bottoms listen to the demand. "Lay on your back Kuroo and Akaashi, my darling, lay on your belly on Kuroo." Once they have finished positioning themselves, Bokuto gets back in the bed.  
"Nghhh fuck. Fuck!" Akaashi moans as he feels his dick run against Kuroo twitching one.  
"Kiss." Bokuto commands, Keiji complies. Kissing him, their tongues had a mind of their own. Both of them kisses like 8th graders during their first french kiss. The grey-haired alpha stood behind his omega, he teases his hole with his tip. Mixing his juices with his cum, making loud squelching noises, he closes his eyes taking in the moaning from the two bottoms along with the wet kissing and the beautiful sound of his cock teasing his hole. Unable to resist, he slams his cock inside him, putting his full length in there. Akaashi moans loudly, gripping on the sheets besides Kuroo's head. He arches his back making his leaking cock, teasingly brush against Kuroo's veiny cock. Admiring the view, Kuroo can't stop himself from licking Akaashi's nipples, taking the previously abused, swelled nipple in his mouth, sucking on it roughly. Licking it as he sucked on it.  
"Ahahhh nghhh fuc-fuck!" He moans having all his pleasure poins being satisfied: Kuroo's lips sucking on his swelled nipples, Koutarou biting him and fucking him ruthlessly. The grey-haired alpha grunted and panted are the soaking walls eating his cock effortlessly, how the muscles around his cock invited him in without a care and the twitching entrance pulsed as he thrusted out. His veins making its mark inside his drenched walls. Akaashi lost control of his body as he feels Bokuto's veiny cock shred his insides.  
"You didn't answer me before. How many times was this hole used?" Bokuto gives him a rough slap, he knew Akaashi didn't view pain as punishment but it brought satisfaction to the man's ears as he hears his hand come in contact with his bubbly arse.  
"H-he uhhghh fuc-fucked m-me t-te-ten tim-times!" Keiji admitted, Bokuto stops his movements with his cock deep inside him, his head putting unbearable pressure against his prostate.  
"Slut." Thats all Bokuto muttered, fucking him harder and uncaringly this time, not caring if this ends up in him not walking for a week.  
"Sh-shit ughhhh mghhh fuck me fuck me you're so big! Ahhh pound my slutty hole! You jealous that another man pleased me?" Akaashi turns his head to look at his furious boyfriend. "Y-You know he pl-played with me-me as you t-told hi-him you-you wanted to marry m-me." Akaashi stutters out, trying his best to be tormenting. "It felt so good. My tits were played with so well. Just thinking of it just brings me to my edge. Ahha ughhh mmmh Kuroo. Fuck me Kuroo. I lov-love your cock Kuroo! Mmmh ahhh ughhh! You're so so so big! Lick my tits Kuroo, suck my trained nipples, suck the nipples you trained." Akaashi teases, hoping he will get a punishment. Akaashi watches him with lustful eyes, forcefully making Kuroo suck his nipples, moaning exaggeratedly loud. Rubbing his cock against the raven's and moving his hips up and down in time with his thrust.  
"Always be a low-born slut. You couldn't last a couple of days without having to warm a cock. So pathetic!" Bokuto entwines his thick fingers in his hair, pulling him to sit up on his knees, his back in contact with his sweaty chest.  
"Nghh fuck- fuck Koutarou!" Akaashi moans, loving the feeling of his boyfriend's hand around his neck choking his slightly. All Kuroo could do was watch the mad show, feeling his cock throb between his legs and his arse twitch.  
"Kuroo fuck yourself on Akaashi little cock." Bokuto demands, still torturing the omega with bites, smacks on the arse and choking him. Without hesitance, Kuroo turns his body around, still on his hands and knees. He takes out the vibrator and stinks himself on his small cock.  
"Fuck-ahhh mmmh shit shit oh my nghh!" He moans, moving his hips back and forth. Unable to stop the movements due to the incredible pleasure.  
"Pathetic. Fucking yourself on a four inch omega cock and screaming and drooling. I never expected this from a high ranking alpha." Bokuto laughs, enjoying the sight, simply how his thick arse devoured his omega's small cock. "Spread his cheeks I want a better look." Akaashi with trembling hands, he weakly spreads them. Growling loudly, Bokuto slaps his weak hands away and replaces them with his own, spreading them wider. "Watch your little cock get eaten by the alpha you claimed pleasures you and edged you better than me. Tell me now, do you love his cock or do you love his cunt?" The alpha whispers in his ear, he hips still continuing to move at a ruthless pace and sinking his teeth into his neck to get more blood.  
"Com-come on ak-ahhh tell-me!" Kuroo joins, looking up at the omega as he clenches around his cock, milking him. Allowing his omega cum to ooze inside him.  
"I l-ahh love his cu-cunt." Akaashi moans, Bokuto pushes him to full limp on top of Kuroo's back.  
"Fuck his cunt then. Fuck him like I'm fucking you. Try it with your clit." Bokuto moves his hips back and forth, he loses his consciousness as Bokuto's cock slips in and out of him, as his cock is slipping in and out of the cunt of the alpha that fucked him over the weekend.  
"I'm-cumming alpha-ahhh fuck me! Hit me!" Bokuto gives him a couple more tough thrusts with the complimentary harsh spanks, he cums deep inside the alpha, now falling completely unconscious on top of him. Bokuto pulls out of him and gently place his on his back.  
"Turn around whore." Bokuto slaps Kuroo's arse, he complies. He gives his cock a couple more jerks and cums all over the two below him. Sitting down, he motions for the other alpha to go to him. "Give me your arse." He demands, Kuroo obeys his demand.  
"Here alpha." He mumbles, spreading his legs to show his used, cum dripping hole. He moans feeling the tongue of the stronger alpha lick the cum out of his sensitive rim. Kissing it and sucking on it, adoring the lovely taste of his omega'a cum.  
"Nghhh fuck-fuck!" The alpha screams, cumming again for the 100th time that night. He collapses besides the omega, falling asleep. 

"Jesus Christ." Bokuto whispers to himself, going to the en-suite to take a shower.


End file.
